O Regresso
by Julia Tsukino
Summary: Ginny, após anos como jogadora profissional de Quadribol, recebe uma proposta impossível de recusar: retornar ao colégio de magia para lecionar Quadribol aos alunos. Muitas emoções retornam à Ginny, mas quando uma pessoa inesperada aparece, Ginny tem que aprender a lidar os velhos sentimentos de insegurança. D&G (quase UA - Pós Hogwatrs).


Capítulo 1 – O retorno 

Ginny estava de volta a Hogwarts. Ela estava atravessando o lago enquanto via o castelo surgindo. Tantas coisas ocorreram dentro daquele magnífico prédio. Lembranças da infância e adolescência passavam simultaneamente em sua mente, pesando em seu estômago o sentimento de nostalgia. Ela se sentia completamente diferente. Perdeu diversos entes queridos e amigos igualmente importantes, mas não conseguia pensar em nada disso. Somente se lembrava de como o tempo em que passara ali fora agradável e como os grupos de amigos foram sendo formados. As brigas com os alunos da Sonserina, bem como sua paixão platônica pelo menino que sobreviveu. 

Muitos de seus colegas e "inimigos" estavam trabalhando em Hogwarts. Isso a deixava ansiosa, e com muitas borboletas voando furiosamente em seu estômago. A expectativa a consumia. Como eles a veriam? 

Ginny havia ficado muito tempo distante dos colegas, pois após a guerra e o reestabelecimento do mundo bruxo, ela entrou para um time profissional de quadribol e ficou viajando e participando de campeonatos nos últimos oito anos. Anos que passaram rápido, mas criaram uma enorme distância entre ela e Harry. Eles ainda estavam oficialmente juntos, mas era só questão de tempo para esse laço se desatar. Ela sabia; ele suspeitava, mas o resto das pessoas nem sonhavam com isso, afinal, ainda era uma capa de revista consideravelmente rentável o romance dos dois, diversos aspectos dele. 

Durante o namoro, não havia espaço somente para os dois, além de sempre serem retratados como o casal perfeito. Ele forte e herói; ela linda e inteligente, um pouco rebelde, ainda assim, a futura esposa perfeita. Voltando à Hogwarts, lembrou-se de como, ainda na época de escola, se enchera de Harry quando percebeu que ele nunca se interessaria por ela. Assim, começou a ter uma vida social, digamos, agitada. Lembrou também de como ficou irritada em ser tratada como uma pessoa frágil pelos irmãos e pelos pais, por ser a única menina. 

Todas essas inquietações passaram, se tornando apenas um bolo misturado que se formava em sua garganta a cada metro mais próximo de sua tão adorada escola. 

Os professores geralmente chegavam duas semanas antes dos alunos, mas Ginny teve que chegar três dias mais tarde que os demais professores por ainda estar terminando o contrato com o time e todas as formalidades e obrigações que vinham com ele. Demorou um pouco mais do que esperava. Sempre demora. 

Hagrid havia feito uma baita festa quando ele foi a pegar na estação. Chorou e começou a falar em como Hogwarts havia mudado desde a última vez que ela havia colocado os pés por lá. Os novos professores, alguns estrangeiros, outros amigos de longa data, outros ainda pouco desejados. 

Não passava na cabeça de Hagrid como Draco havia conseguido a vaga da Madame Pomfrey, mas admitiu que ele era muito competente, e também muito discreto. Ao pensar em Draco, percebeu com uma curiosa surpresa que nem sentia mais ódio por ele, pois agora, quando parava para recordar, lembrava-se de Draco como apenas um riquinho e tolo garoto que foi enganado pelo Lord das Trevas, como muitos outros haviam sido – inclusive ela- Ginny sabia o poder de persuasão de Voldemort. 

Após uma breve despedida, Hagrid disse a Ginny que ela seria bem vinda em sua casa e que no dia seguinte mostraria a ela o novo local de trabalho– a arena de quadribol e os vestiários. 

Ginny chegou às onze horas da noite no castelo, portanto não haveria apresentações ainda. Foi recebida pelo zelador de Hogwarts, que continuava com a mesma carranca, mas ainda assim mostrou seu alojamento, que diferente da época de aluna, era individual. 

Sentiu-se grata, se despedindo dele e olhou ao redor, repousando o malão no chão. Era um dormitório obviamente menor que o de alunos, mas bastante espaçoso para apenas uma pessoa ocupar. Estava contente em estar de volta e cansada, mas ainda muito agitada. Resolveu tomar um banho quente para tentar relaxar. Ficou na banheira até enrugar mas ao sair do banho, percebeu que o sono demoraria a chegar, então , após colocar uma roupa leve – pois eles estavam em pleno verão – saiu para dar uma caminhada nos arredores de Hogwarts. 

Andando pelos corredores do castelo, lembranças muito vívidas passavam pela cabeça. Cada centímetro de Hogwarts tinha uma história, dava um aperto no coração. Passou pelas escadas que mudavam de posição com um leve sorriso no rosto. Como era bom saber que o castelo ainda era o mesmo. Reconstruíram-no exatamente da mesma maneira que se lembrava. Até o cheiro era igual. Cheiro de casa, principalmente agora que sua verdadeira casa estava cheia de lacunas com tantas mortes. 

Passou pelo grande salão e foi para o jardim. Ventava um pouco levantando um cheiro de verão que era delicioso. Então respirou fundo, enquanto seu vestido voava levemente na mesma direção do cabelo – longo e vermelho vibrante. Andou devagar até chegar à beira do lago e se sentou próximo o bastante para conseguir enxergar as criaturas que lá viviam. 

Minutos ou horas passaram, até perceber que havia alguém por perto. Virou-se para saber quem era, mas não encontrou ninguém, voltando a sua atenção ao magnífico reflexo da lua cheia na água. Tocou a ponta dos dedos na água e a sentiu deliciosamente fresca sob seus pés. Começou a chorar sem motivo aparente. Começou baixo, mas tornou-se ligeiramente mais notável, quando os soluços começaram a aparecer. Todo aquele bolo na garganta, e borboletas resolveram ser expelidos de uma só vez, fazendo Ginny ter pequenos tremores conforme o choro se tornava mais intenso, porém silencioso. 

Mais uma vez perdeu a noção do tempo, quando ouviu novamente o barulho que mostrava que não estava sozinha, e virou-se repentinamente, ainda sentada, para encontrar ele, parado em pé, perto o suficiente para ouvi-la.


End file.
